Angel in the Abyss
by Crystal Renee
Summary: (will reach rating later) After defeating Naraku and losing Kagome, Inuyasha feels ill at ease. Something was right about the fight, so is it possible that...Kagome is still...she's still alive? (sequel to Protection in the Arrow)
1. Prolouge: Awakening

**Disclaimer:** Ah, thus……… I do not own Inuyasha. I apologize for all the hearts that small fact breaks, but I do not. Gomen.

**Author's Notes:** This story MAY NOT be as good as you all think it will, but I'm going to try. I'm new to Inuyasha, and I defiantly have no PLAN for how to continue the story, but I will try anyway, okay? Somehow, someway, I'll squeeze time in to work on this fic and come up with a real plot. I have a very vague idea, but it's totally new to me. OH! And those of you who are reading this, you may want to read** 'PROTECTION IN THE ARROW'** to understand what's going on. It's only a one-shot, but I'll summarize it here if you don't feel like reading it: Inuyasha and company were fighting Naraku, and to put it plainly, getting their butts kicked. Kagome had to shoot Naraku with an arrow, and in the process, she purified the jewel, and both her and Naraku disintegrated.

**_Angel in the Abyss_**

**_Prologue- Awakening_**

Inuyasha shifted once more upon his perch he had settled into within a tree directly outside of Kaede's hut. A scowl marred his otherwise attractive features as he glared at a passing cloud. He'd never noticed how quickly things had changed after the destruction of Naraku. Most of the people had moved on with their lives and stopped quivering in unquenchable fear of a demon uprising. Calm had once again set upon the villages surrounding Inuyasha's Forest.

But it wasn't that way for all.

Inuyasha's mind was still playing in the past. His anger grew from frustration and a feeling of weakness he loathed. Kagome was gone. Nobody else seemed to notice or care like they had when she had first arrived. It angered him to see how quickly loyalty could be transferred from one person to the next without a passing thought, but that wasn't what angered him the most.

The fact that haunted him out of sleep for the past three and a half weeks was how he had failed to protect Kagome. He still had to go back to Kagome's era and tell her family she was dead. Inuyasha had a steel exterior, but that didn't mean his heart couldn't bleed. The thought of watching the expression upon Souta's face change from admiration to hatred, or the look of hopelessness within Kagome's mother eyes, and the worst off, the banishing words of her grandfather, tore away at him slowly. He didn't want to break their hearts because he had failed to do as he had promised to so many times before.

So many people had been depending on him to keep Kagome alive, to save Japan with the help of her, a little runt kitsune, fire cat demon, demon exterminator, and a hentai monk. Inuyasha knew he possessed a strength that humans did not, but in the end, it hadn't been enough to perform the only task he had promised himself to do. Kagome was gone, she was dead, and it was his fault.

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled, letting his leg dangle from the tree branch he was lounging upon.

Inside, the swirls of emotions and conflicting memories were bothering him. Something about the entire occurrence just didn't add up, something wasn't right about how it had occurred. Naraku hadn't tried to kill Kagome. The demons he sent after her when she had darted off toward her bow and arrows were simply a diversion to frighten her, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to dodge them all. If Naraku had truly been trying to kill her, she would have never reached her bow.

The bodies had never turned up. Kagome was lost without a body to bury, and Naraku hadn't even left his annoying baboon pelt behind. In the time between Kagome's arrow hitting Naraku in the skull and the clearing of the fog, they had just disappeared. The arrow Kagome has used, her bow, and the jewel were the only objects left amongst the rubble in the aftermath of Kagome's attack. What really bothered Inuyasha was the lack of a scent in the area of the two craters created within the battle. He hadn't been able to pick up Kagome's smell, and the demon scent of Naraku as nowhere near where he had last stood.

Inuyasha had pondered all the possibilities concerning that, but nothing was logical to the conditions. Despite his immense injuries, he had attempted to search the surrounding wooded area and castle for any sign of Naraku or Kagome, but had ended up collapsing and coming back to Sango and Miroku empty handed. Failure had never been an option for Inuyasha, and despite the fact that they had the jewel back, Kikyo was finally at rest, and Naraku was gone, he still felt like he hadn't completed his mission. Without having Kagome returning with them, all the trials they experienced seem to be for naught.

And that bothered him more than anything else did.

There had been many things Inuyasha pondered to get Kagome back. The first was for him to forget becoming a complete demon and wishing for Kagome to come back. Only one thing stopped him in that, and that was the fear that struck him with the thought. What if she came back completely different, just like Kikyo had? He didn't want Kagome to go through the pain of living in a world she wasn't supposed to like Kikyo had. With all his power, he didn't want Kagome to feel the bitter hatred and anger Kikyo had felt before she finally descended back into the afterlife. There was absolutely no denying the fever with which he wanted to see Kagome again, but if it was going to be purely for his own advantage and would only destroy Kagome in the end, he wasn't going to risk it.

At the moment, his quest was to figure out how to tell Kagome's family she was gone. He knew they were probably very suspicious by now, since she had not returned in so long. It was times like these that he hated the fact that he was the only one who was capable of climbing through the well and landing in her era. If she had still been alive, he wouldn't have to worry over all these trivial things.

But she wasn't. She was dead.

Inuyasha growled before he stood up and jumped out of his lounging tree. He padded with an irritated gait back toward Kaede's hut, which was housing the still healing Sango and Miroku. The brooding had left him rather irritated and furious, so he decided it was time to stop his thoughts for the day.

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking with confusion. Pain pulsated within her skull, causing her to draw a hand up toward her forehead. Everything in her mind was blurry as she tried to remember were she was, why she was there, and what she had been doing. The silent sounds of crickets and wind comforted her enough until she could force herself to sit up and take in her surroundings.

Ebony hair fell over her shoulders, all of it caked with dirt, twigs and leaves, tainting its normally pristine beauty. Deep chocolate eyes continued blinking back at the extreme amount of irritation within them until their normally moist constancy had returned. She let her hand drop, and she stood slowly upon her shaky legs. Gripping a tree, she tried to keep the jello feeling of her limps out of her mind until she could stand on her own without much trouble.

"What happened?" she questioned aloud, searching around her slowly once she started to walk. "Where am I?"

Images began to pound back into her mind. Pictures of a bloody battle, feelings of extreme helplessness, and the little voice within her mind reminding her that her miko energy would not be enough to defeat her enemy.

"That's right." She muttered under her breath. "To defeat Naraku, had to use my life energy too. So am I dead? Did Inuyasha and the others make it out okay?"

Kagome continued stepping forward, not even noticing that she had no sense of feeling other than that within her body. Everything she touched left not sensation to let her know she was feeling something. No soft, gritty, or smooth textures were being alerted to her senses. The feelings of hot, cold, and warm weren't even slight sensations against her body. She just continued walking.

"I can't be dead if I can remember everything." She muttered to herself. "So where am I? How loud was I out? Where are Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku? What about Shippo and Kirara? Did they leave me here, thinking I was dead?"

She shook her head, dismissing the thought. She didn't want to ponder thoughts of death and a life stuck not knowing where she was or what happened. The last she remembered was the arrow flying from her bow. Kagome wasn't positive if she had hit Naraku or anything. Once the arrow left the drawstring on her bow, the world had turned completely black. Then she woke up here, somewhere that she couldn't even recognize.

How far away from the well was she? How far away were the others, or even Kaede's village? She couldn't pinpoint her location. The thought made her heart leap. If she was all alone, with no weapon, who was she supposed to protect herself? Deciding the only safe path was to keep walking, Kagome pushed herself onward.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Well…….. I'm sure this is all confusing. I myself am still attempting to decide what I want to have happen, but I'm pretty sure I know what's going on. Review and let me know what you think! DON'T HESITATE! I accept everything. Signed, anonymous, flame, short, long, or kind, just review!

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	2. Chapter 1 Barricade

**Disclaimer**: sigh : No. Okay?

**Author's Notes:** Yay! I got a good response to this! I will right now apologize for how long it took to get this chapter upyou'll have to forgive me. When school lets out I'll have a bunch of time to work on chaptersright now everything is so busy and confusing I'm lucky if I get enough chapters out to update all my stories in two months. I'm sorry. You'll forgive me, right?

**_Angel in the Abyss_**

**_Chapter 1- Barricade_**

Keeping her gait the same and straight, Kagome continued walking agaisnt the nauseating feelings within her. Everything seemed to be a swirling batter within her body; nothing felt right. In the back of her mind she knew something was wrong, but her stubborn nature and will to keep herself from thinking the worst caused her to forget. All Kagome wanted was to find somewhere familiar. She'd traveled Japan for days and gone everywhere, but this place was so completely foreign that even the grass seemed different.

Nothing was making any sense to her anymore. Her mind was jumbled, but she continued to move forward at a fast pace, just hoping and praying to find something she could recognize.

It had long since gone from night into day, but Kagome had not stopped. There was no feeling of weakness or desperate need for sleep. She just kept going; taking one foot and placing it before the other, praying that she was pinching away at the distance between her and her friends.

When would she find them?

"Inuyasha, you cannot remain this angry much longer." Miroku counseled, watching his friend from the position he had forced himself into upon his futon. "You do realize it is not Kagome-sama's fault that she died."

"Damn wench went off and killed herself!" Inuyasha growled. "Don't try to talk me out of that. It's Kagome's fault."

Miroku shook his head before he took the liberty of leaning agaisnt the wall behind him. "Kagome-sama didn't know she would die defeating Naraku. She was more worried about us."

"I don't care! Does it look like I care? She's still dead. And the wench leaves it up to _me_ to tell her family. I have a right to be angry at her." Inuyasha defended, sitting across from Miroku and stubbornly sticking his hands in the opposite sleeves of his haori.

"You're not angry with Kagome-sama." Miroku stated. "You're angry with yourself."

Inuyasha glared at him. "It's not my fault she died."

"You believe it is."

"What makes you think that, monk?" Inuyasha questioned.

Miroku shook his head. "You don't lie very well, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "You're not much of a saint yourself, monk."

"We are not speaking of me, now are we?" Miroku stated. "You're angered and embittered because you failed to protect Kagome-sama."

"Stupid wench doesn't let me." Inuyasha grumbled. "And look what it got her."

"Again, I will tell you that she didn't know she would die. And for that matter, we cannot truly be positive that she did die." Miroku pointed out. "Did you ever find her body?"

Having caught Inuyasha's attention, Miroku smirked as the hanyou leaned forward a gaze of pure unaldultered interest. "What you are you getting at, Miroku?"

With a wave of his hand, Miroku began with his explanation. "Naraku is not dead yet, Inuyasha, and we never did discover his………."

Inuyasha stood suddenly, causing Miroku to lean farther away. "What do you mean Naraku's not dead? Kagome hit him directly in the forehead, you idgit!"

"Because, when Naraku is killed, my wind tunnel shall disappear. It's still housed within my palm." Miroku explained calmly. "Therefore, there is a strong chance that Kagome-sama is also alive. I have a feeling that if we can find Naraku, then we will be able to stumble across her, as well."

Not waiting for anymore conversation from the monk, Inuyasha stormed out of Kaede's hut. Naraku was still alive; if Kagome did die, then she died in vain. Heated anger began to flow through Inuyasha's body, threatening once more to deliver him into to carnivorous solitude of his demon form. Thankfully tetsusaiga still remained steadfast against his hip, so nothing came of his burning rage. But if Naraku was still alive, and Kagome was also, where were their bodies?

Had Naraku done something desperate at the final moment that drew away both Kagome and himself from the battle? The images that melded in with the memories, bleeding into his subconscious, made Inuyasha cringe. Surely Naraku wouldn't become that desperate that he'd take the risks that Inuyasha was imagining.

And if he had……… well, Inuyasha would have his head, one way or another. It wouldn't be a pretty sight when the two finally met up again. Naraku had already taken something important to him away; if he had done it again, Naraku was dead on his feet, and living simply to feel the breath of another day.

Fisting his hands together once more, Inuyasha took to counting backward from ten in his head. Kagome had always said that would help him control his anger, he remembered bitterly. When she had made that statement, Inuyasha had gone off the hook, shooting curses left and right and complaining about 'obnoxious little future girls'. And, he remembered with a rueful smile, had had been eating delectable morsels of dirt the next instant.

Realizing he was once again thinking about Kagome, the small ears upon his head began to droop along with his expression. It drove him insane with how much he had been thinking of Kagome, and what manifested with his fury was the fact that he was feeling upset over her. That always proved to be the worst part of his relationship with her; he was constantly sour around her, but lost without her. He'd never been forced to depend on anyone before, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had come to rely upon Kagome for his strength.

Ever since the fight with Naraku, Inuyasha couldn't even force tetsusaiga to transform.

It was all so puzzling. Finally finding a nice patch of grass to sit in, Inuyasha plopped himself down in the usual cross-legged position, his hands cowering inside the sleeves of his haori. The scowl he wore most of the time again took its infamous presence upon his face, masking the thoughtfulness that he was truly experiencing.

But……… what was that **_instant_** itchy feeling on his neck?

A small, mischievous grin played over his face, and in the next instant, his palm was flat against his neck, housing within it the end of the itch. Pulling his hand away from his neck to stare at the contents harbored within it, the usual Inuyasha scowl came once more to his face.

"What do you want, Myouga? It took you long enough to turn up after the fight with Naraku." Inuyasha complained. "I take it that we're safe now?"

"My lord, how could you think that? I was not cowering away! I was trying to figure out about the mysterious disappearance of Kagome-sama!"

Upon hearing her name once more, Inuyasha growled. "Don't you think of anything else besides Kagome?"

"My lord, may I say that your blood was exceptionally delicious today?" Myouga stated, standing as tall as he could upon Inuyasha's palm.

Rolling his eyes and taking his vassel within his thumb and forefinger, he began his rigorous squeezing, watching with amusement as Myouga's eyes bugged out away from his skull. "Well, apparently you know something about Kagome that I don't. So what do you know?"

"Well, my lord, if you would stop squishing me long enough to hear what I have to say…….." Myouga responded, straighting himself as Inuyasha deposited him into the grass on the ground. "Now, as I was saying, I was searching into the disappearance of Kagome-sama."

"And? Get to the point."

"I found her."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know, I know, that's such a bad place to leave off but I'm hoping it will make the next chapter come around a bit quicker. Don't fear to leave me death threats……… I heart them! So……….. until next chapter!

But first, since I'm behind on my chapter, I'll do something I haven't done in ages……….. REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Swimchick1614:** HEY! My first reviewer to this story! Thanks! I don't know what I'm gonna have be wrong with Kagome yet, but I'm formulating my plan.

**Sarcasm Girl 8:** LOL! I'm glad you like the story so far. I do write a lot……… which is why it's taking me so long to update. I plan to write much larger chapters to this, but you know how it is……

**Rhapsody07:** MY LAURA: huggles you : LOL! I don't know where Kagome is just yet. I will figure it out, though. I'll write you a letter soon, girlie!

**BlackTwilight:** Hmm…. When did I write this? Look at the publish date! I don't know………. I just wrote these stories. I'm so behind………. Lol! No worries for not reading fiction lately. I'm not either. Sess/Kag fics are okay, but this is an INUYASHA AND KAGOME story. LOL. Maybe I can somewhat use your idea, though. Perhaps. We shall see. You've helped me in the past!

**Ccs****-lover-cg:** I'm sorry it was so confusing last chapter. I really did try to keep it unconfusing, but I'm pretty sure it will all work out in the end!

**Peridot:** Aww……… you've read my RK works? I think you've reviewed to them a few times. Aww man, everyone loves 'Coming of the Dawn/Silhouttes of Shadows'. I can barely work on the latter. I've had writers block throughout that whole story. But I'm glad you like the stories! You heart Inu/Kag fics too? Yay! LOL! I don't think Kagome is dead, so no reason to hate me!

**Moon Madien of Time:** LOL. I'm still not sure if she's dead. We shall see, now won't we?

**Jupiter's Light:** Well……… is this soon enough?

**CB-san:** Wow! Long time no see! LOL, you're review wasn't all that short, you know! But I'm glad you like this story too! Yes, this is a very mysterious little story, huh? I hope it still ends up working out good and right. I'm watching Inuyasha at the same time I'd doing this.

**Kenshin's Demon:** LOL, thanks SO MUCH for the comment. I'm sure I'm not one of the best authors out there, but I'm so glad you think so! Warms my heart! LONG TIME NO TALK! Wow! Look at how many reviewers I have from my other stories on here! YAY!

**Ultima:** Thanks for leaving me your e-mail, but I can't really write e-mails off the bat! I can't! I've been so busy. If you mail, me, though, I will be positive to respond! I'm glad you like this so far, though! Makes me so happy!

**Hanyou-mikogirl:** I think things were a little clearer in this chapter! LOL! I hope so, at least. I like to make Inuyasha think, but he's hard to write, even though in all truth his character isn't all that different from some others I've written. LOL! I'm glad you like how he's thinking.

**Thavnchick:** Well, here's your next chapter!

**Lynns:** I'm glad you like this so much! I hope you keep reading!

**CoolCat10988:** LOL! It's okay, don't worry about being offline and not reading. I understand! Glad you like!

Love and hugs

Crystal Renee


	3. Chapter 2: Contradiction

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine. I love his little ears, though. Yes, I do.

**Author's Note:** I see you all, for the most part, agreed with me that I ended in an evil place. I apologize! I'm notorious for my cliffhangers. Do you know how easy they are to write? You just stop writing. Anywhere. But I hope this update came soon enough, and I pray that this chapter works………

**_Angel in the Abyss_**

**_Chapter 2- Contradiction_**

"What do you mean you found her?" Inuyasha shrieked, stomping his feet next to poor Myouga, sending the demonic flea flying to the ground. "You found her and you didn't bring her back? Myouga! She's out there alone!"

"Inuyasha-sama, I assure you I did all I could to get to Kagome-sama!" Myouga defended, standing once more and dusting off his clothing. "She could not hear me, I fear."

Calming from his sudden outburst, Inuyasha allowed himself to sit once more upon the ground, his brow furrowed in concentration. Kagome was alive, and Myouga had found her. It was a rush, a relief, and a coil of springing emotions that catapulted throughout Inuyasha's conscience and body that caused his sudden bout of confusion.

"Why didn't she hear you?" Inuyasha inquired, idly inspecting Myouga. "Did you try biting her?"

Myouga nodded quickly, assuring his lord that he had. "I sucked quite a bit of blood out of Kagome-sama, but she did not feel my bite, I fear. And her blood had a peculiar taste to it. It didn't taste the same………"

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded. "Tell me where Kagome is!"

Taken aback by his sudden demand, Myouga began stuttering out his responses, each one more confusing and chopped up than the previous. It was not normal for Myouga to feel so threatened by his lord, and that made him stumbled more over his explanation. The cringing and twitching eyebrow that adorned Inuyasha's head told Myouga he needed to come up with an excuse soon, or else he'd suffer the consequences of a rather painful squishing.

_'Oh… the life of a flea…'_

Squish.

"Myouga, tell me! I can't understand that mumbo jumbo you just said!" Inuyasha demanded, lifting his foot off of his vassal. "Tell me clearly. I need to find her!"

This time taking a chance to compose himself, Myouga once again stood and bowed before Inuyasha. "My lord, I discovered Kagome-sama wandering aimlessly near your brother's lands. I have yet to discover how she came to be near the Western Lands, but that is where she was last I saw her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he swatted Myouga away once more. "You idgit, you cowered away at the last moment, and left Kagome there alone, didn't you? You know that bastard Sesshomaru will _murder_ her!"

Without waiting for the revival of his vassal, Inuyasha shot off with his demonic speed through his forest, directing his path toward Sesshomaru's lands. Although he understood his chances were still quite slim, he had to get to Kagome before Sesshomaru discovered her. Not only was Kagome defenseless now, but with her inability to hear and feel, she would never know anything was prowling after her, and that was what frightened Inuyasha the most. He didn't want anything to happen to Kagome.

_'Where am I?'_ Kagome thought to herself, pushing her way through the brush and thickets of foliage. _'It seems somewhat familiar, but still… it seems a bit off at the same time… I'm no where near Kaede's village…'_

She traveled onward, twisting through the throngs of upheaved tree roots and dislocated stones and boulders. Internally, Kagome felt a chill, spiking her subconscious to be alert for unspeakable danger. Suddenly flowing along the forested area with greater speed, Kagome raced her way around the oddly constructed landscape.

_'I think someone is following me… come on Kagome, there's no need to be such a chicken… it probably nothing anyway…'_ Kagome thought to herself, turning her way around a tree and stopping to catch her breath.

Kagome couldn't hear the sounds around her; all she could do was rely on her 'sixth' sense to predict danger. The hair on the back of her neck began to stand on end, and when she looked downward her uncovered legs, she saw the beginnings of goose bumps. Another chill ran throughout her spine, and she slowly lowered herself to a sitting position on the ground.

Billowing white pants made themselves present to her lowered line of sight. Biting her lip, Kagome's eyes scrawled up her visitor's body and attire, looking at the fur that adorned his shoulder and the scowl upon his face.

"So its Inuyasha's miko I smelled." Sesshomaru stated. "What gives you the right to be in the Western Lands?"

She blinked in response, shaking her head. Why couldn't she hear what Sesshomaru was saying?

"I can't hear you, Sesshomaru." Kagome answered. "I don't know what's wrong, I just woke up after the fight with Naraku and everyone else was gone………"

_'So she can't hear me. And the fight between this miko and Naraku ended weeks ago… perhaps there is more to this I originally anticipated…'_ Sesshomaru thought, randomly withdrawing Tokijin and pointing it toward Kagome's throat.

"Stand." He stated, motioning with his hand what he expected her to do.

Kagome seemed to understand what Sesshomaru was asking and stood, her eyes never leaving the point of his sword. He looked absently behind him, motioning for Rin to come out from her hiding position amongst the piles of overthrown trees. She came bounding out, running and giggling around Sesshomaru's feet.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama!" she beamed, grinning up at him and mock saluting him.

"Rin, can I trust you to lead this woman back to our home?" Sesshomaru asked. "I have something else I need to do that the moment."

Rin's grin widened before she bound forward. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! Rin can do that!"

"Jakken, follow her and be sure that Kagome doesn't try anything. I'm going to find my brother and see if he wants his…human miko back or not." Sesshomaru responded nonchalantly.

"Yes, mi lord!" Jakken answered. "But, may I ask… why are just offering the miko back to your brother, of which you've hated so long, because of his dishonorable hanyou blood?"

Sesshomaru gave Jakken a look that scared the toad down to his webbed toes. "I said I was going to ask him if he wanted her back. That doesn't necessarily mean he's going to get her."

"Kagome, where did you get off to?" Inuyasha grumbled, sliding to a halt before the forest that lead into Sesshomaru's lands. "I can't even pick up on your scent…"

Taking tentative steps into the forest, he rushed into the treetops, forcing his senses to their peak. He had to find Kagome, and he wasn't going to stop looking until he did. There was no end the train of thoughts Inuyasha had concerning what could happen if Sesshomaru found Kagome before he did; and none of the options were better than the one before it.

Stopping suddenly within the trees, Inuyasha looked down upon his brother, standing with his arms crossed over his chest and glaring upward. Bounding down out of the tree and standing upright before Sesshomaru, the pair began in a staring contest, each one waiting for the next one to make the mistake of moving.

"What, may I ask, Inuyasha, brings you here, to the place you know you are banned from?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Inuyasha cocked a grin, flexing his claws. "He was my old man, too, you forget that Sesshomaru. I used to live here. Just because I'm not welcome doesn't mean I'm not going to stop by."

"You risk your life." Sesshomaru responded. "But that is of no matter. I know why you have come here. You're looking for that miko, Kagome, are you not?"

"What do you know of it?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes bleeding the acid of his words. "If you even placed a claw on her, Sesshomaru, you bastard, I swear…"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Such violent words, little brother. I'm willing to be nice to you, just this once. We both know that if the miko is still living, than so is Naraku. If you tell me what's going on, I'll give Kagome back."

"How can you give her back if you don't have her with you?" Inuyasha snarled.

"She's at the palace with Rin and Jakken. I'm baffled as to why she cannot hear anything." Sesshomaru stated. "I'm calling a truce for the time being. If you want Kagome back, you will come with me and we will discuss this."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Argh. I have never written Sesshomaru's character before. I hope I didn't do too bad on this chapter. I know it's short, but I apologize……… forgive me?

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	4. Chapter 3: Deliverance

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Notes: **Okay. Only one reviewer told me I was being too passive-aggressive with Sesshomaru's character, so I think I did a pretty good job! He's so difficult for me to write. You'll have to forgive how late I've been with this chaptermy grandmother died a few days ago, and so everything leading up to her death (medical) was all chaotic and I just haven't had the drive. But thanks for the reviews!

**_Angel in the Abyss_**

**_Chapter 3- Deliverance_**

Inuyasha followed behind Sesshomaru, his eyes boring deep holes into his half brothers back as he did. He didn't trust Sesshomaru, nor did he trust the fact that he had said Kagome was fine and at the palace. None of his words added up; this was not the Sesshomaru he fought with each time they encountered each other. There was something deeper to this, Inuyasha mentally decided, or else he would have been flattened long ago.

"This has to do with Rin, doesn't it?" Inuyasha stated, his fangs showing with the grin that formed over his lips as Sesshomaru stiffened. "As long as Naraku is alive, he poses a threat to Rin, isn't that right?"

"It matters not to you what my reasons are for wanting Naraku dead just as you do." Sesshomaru responded. "You would be smart not to overstep your boundaries if you want Kagome to be alive when you see her next."

Growling ensued from deep within Inuyasha's throat, threatening Sesshomaru to try his hand at harming Kagome. It was confusing to Inuyasha as to why he was so protective of Kagome; it was an internal instinct to him. If Kagome's safety was threatened, he would do anything within his power to stop the threat; he had proven that time and time again. Even if he was not tied to her, he made it his business to watch over her with unfailing devotion.

Shaking his head as they came up to the palace gates, Inuyasha glanced around the home he had resided within when he was younger. The memories were few and blurred together, but he didn't allow them to render him senseless to his mission and reason for being there again. He wanted to and needed to get to Kagome, to be positive that she was still alive.

The giggles that echoed from the doorway were obviously Rin's; Inuyasha could remember the young girl's oblivious voice anywhere. Sesshomaru pushed the huge double doors opened, revealing the young girl, Jakken, and an uncomfortable Kagome. Rin smiled brightly before rushing toward Sesshomaru, saluting him before rushing off in the opposite direction, still giggling as she did. Jakken's staff remained close to Kagome, the threat of fire prevalent.

"Mi lord, you have returned!" Jakken stated, before scowling at Inuyasha. "Are you really going to allow him to step foot within the palace, Sesshomaru-sama? It has taken so long to remove the stench of his hanyou blood………"

Jakken was seeing stars soon after his comment as Inuyasha's foot sent him flying into the adjacent wall. He turned toward Kagome, watching her confused eyes cautiously before reaching out toward her shoulder.

"Kagome?" he asked, forgetting momentarily that she couldn't hear. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes, and she wiped at them vainly, remembering how much Inuyasha hated it when she cried. Kagome scrunched further away from his touch that she couldn't feel; nothing was making sense anymore. Allowing herself to look at him, she saw the hurt and relief buried within his eyes and suddenly felt extremely small.

Then her arms were flung around his neck, clinging to the only safety she could grasp. Inuyasha blinked a few times before calming enough to wrap his arms around her too. She was sobbing silently into his long silver mane, her body chilling to the touch as he attempted vainly to warm her skin. Suddenly noticing a completely inhumane thing about Kagome, he pushed her back, his eyes honeyed eyes calculating her with deep scrutiny.

"Her heart isn't beating." Inuyasha stated, his claws unconsciously grabbing Kagome's arms and digging into the flesh. "Why isn't her heart beating?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. She is alive, I can assure that much; the stench of a living human is worse than that of a rotting one." Sesshomaru responded.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned, her voice cracking with her words. "What did I do? I can't hear you… I can't feel………"

Blinking back to reality, Inuyasha forced his palms away from Kagome's arms, inspecting the new wounds he had involuntarily produced. Blood seeped down her arms slowly, and Inuyasha's ears fell back upon his head when he realized it was his fault. Lifting her right arm slowly, he pointed to it. Kagome diverted her eyes to the new injuries; then she realized that Inuyasha wanted her to stop the blood before stained her clothing.

He never did like the smell of her blood.

Rin came barreling back into the room, taking a hold of Kagome's shirt sleeve and dragging her away from the brothers to a place unknown. Subconsciously Inuyasha attempted to follow her, but Sesshomaru's presence forced him to halt in midstep. Succumbing to the realization that his following Kagome was not going to get him farther from his half brother, Inuyasha faced Sesshomaru with that usual, deep, loathing scowl.

"What's wrong with her?"

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a cool look before answering. "If I knew this, would I need to bring you here and offer a truce?"

"You never said anything about a damn truce!" Inuyasha shouted, unable to control the raging emotions within his mind and body. "And I suppose you want to use Kagome as your bargaining chip?"

"No." came the curt reply. "I want to offer you a truce with no strings attached, little brother, because you obviously cannot take Naraku down on your own. As long as he is around, he shall come after me as well. You are not his only enemy."

"Feh." Inuyasha responded. "So I suppose we have to do some sort of political jargon or whatever Kagome calls ita treaty."

Sesshomaru shook his head, opening a doorway to an elaborately decorated sitting room. "No. I would believe that the word of a demon is more profound than anything you could scribble onto paper."

Inuyasha entered before Sesshomaru, seating himself in the usual position with tetsusaiga leaning against his shoulder, arms crossed and legs in a similar fashion. Sesshomaru followed closely afterward, deciding to remain in a standing position as he faced his seated brother.

"So we have called a truce. I will no longer hunt you down to retrieve tetsusaiga until after Naraku is defeated. But after that, little brother, be assured that I will once again be after your life."

"You'll be the one dying, Sesshomaru. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Inuyasha responded, a lopsided, lethal smile upon his lips. "But since you instigated the truce, I'll accept."

"Wise, but your words are that of a fool." Came Sesshomaru's response. "I do not know the details of the final battle you had with Naraku. Please feel free to explain it to me."

Inuyasha mumbled a few choice words before setting his gaze back on Sesshomaru. "After you tell me where Rin took Kagome."

"To tend the wounds you gave her, obviously." Sesshomaru responded. "I did tell you that as long as you did not overstep your boundaries, Kagome would remain alive, did I not?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Inuyasha answered. "The last fight with Naraku. The only important part was that I was the only one capable of fighting with him, since everyone else was injured somehow or another. Kagome suddenly got the bright idea to run and get her bow that was hidden behind Naraku. She almost died in the process of getting to it, and then she told me to get out of the way. Naraku pushed me out of the way and turned toward Kagome. She shot her arrow and it hit Naraku directly in the forehead, then the miko power she placed into it and her life energy created a sea of debris. After it cleared, they were both missing and the jewel was completed."

"You're skipping details, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyebrow began to twitch, his mind formulating many ways to harm his older brother. "I told you what mattered, okay? When I went to investigate, there was no scent of Naraku or Kagome. I never could figure out why. According to Miroku, Naraku is still living somewhere because his wind tunnel still exists."

Sesshomaru appeared thoughtful over the occurrence momentarily before speaking. "I believe I know what happened. It's a power that full-blooded demons have had problems learning, but apparently somehow Naraku discovered its secret; it would explain the miko's inability to feel and hear."

"What?" Inuyasha growled. "What did he do to her?"

"There was enough time between when Kagome shot the arrow and the time it hit Naraku in the skull for him to cast a spell. The downside of it is that he did not complete it; had he, Kagome would be dead right now. In order to survive the attack, he needed to transport both of them from the area, which I believe happened while the debris exploded. Before that, though, he took her essence; part of her ability to live, and transported it into his body until he could rebuild his own strength. That is why Kagome is walking and capable of speaking; Naraku no longer needed those skills from her."

"Her essence……… it's not making any sense! Wouldn't Myouga have known about that?"

"I highly doubt it." Sesshomaru stated. "A demonic flea is not of high enough status on the demonic scale to have heard of the power. This is the first time I have heard of it begin used."

"So what you're saying is that somewhere, Naraku is using Kagome's life to sustain his own. If we killed him………"

"The miko would perish, also. Until every part of her survival that he took from her is no longer of use to him, everything that occurs to him shall, in turn, happen to her. But since has no demonic blood, the affects of her injuries will not be transferred his body."

Inuyasha gripped his sword tightly, standing suddenly. "I'm leaving, and I'm taking Kagome. Until you hear something else we could use, don't try and come to visit, you got that Sesshomaru?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, little brother."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay. I have a really really bad feeling that this chapter sucked beyond all reason, but I'm really trying, I swear. : bows to you : It was so confusing, and if you are confused, don't worry, so am I. I think it will clear up later when I have more time to decide exactly what this 'spell' Naraku used is doing. Hope you liked! DROP ME A LINE!

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	5. Chapter 4: Encroachment

**Disclaimer: **: coughs lightly and holds up paper : Crystal Renee denounces any implications that she owns the copyrights to the tale and story of Inuyasha. They are the product of Rumiko Takahasi's mind, not her own. : closes paper : BUT I CAN DREAM, YES!

**Author's Notes:** Ahh! I see you haven't all left me yet! I can't say as much for the readers of my 'Building the Hitokiri' story… sadly, I have not updated that story since April. Bad me! But I am much more focused on my Inuyasha fan fictions than my Rurouni Kenshin ones; oh well. That just means more for you folks, yes?

_**Angel in the Abyss**_

**_Chapter 4- Encroachment_**

Although he had the urgent need to elongate his strides and quicken his pace, Inuyasha forced his body keep at the steady rate he was traveling. There was no guarantee that Kagome's body could take the harsh beating of him leaping from limb to limb, and he would be damned if he put her in danger again. It had taken long enough for him to find out that she was still alive; he wasn't prepared to worry over her life again.

Kagome was sprawled over his back, gripping his haori tighter than usual as they sped along the uneven ground and back toward Kaede's village. Inuyasha couldn't blame her though; without her sense of touch, she had no idea if she had a grip on his clothing or not. Mentally, Inuyasha attempted to count the abilities Kagome had back since the spell that Naraku had cast upon her; she had the ability to move, wake and sleep, talk, think coherently, and see. She remembered who everyone was thus far, so obviously Naraku wasn't using her memories. But what else did she need back besides hearing and touch?

Inuyasha slid to a sudden stop before the well that could transport him and Kagome back to her era. He wasn't exactly positive as to why he has stopped here; rationalizing that Kagome's family had the right to know she was alive; he slowly began to walk closer to the well.

"How long has it been since I was here, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

Opening his mouth to respond, he shut it again just as quickly when he remembered she could hear. Quickly holding up three fingers, he waited for her to question him further.

"Days?"

He shook his head.

"Weeks?"

Inuyasha nodded solemnly, standing both of them on the edge of the well. Gripping him harder, Kagome told him to jump in. Following her orders, Inuyasha leapt down into the old, rotting well and surfaced on the other side. Leaping out of it, he turned his attention toward the doorway before stopping dead in his tracks.

Kagome wasn't with him.

That meant Naraku was trying to develop the power to transcend throughout time just as he was using the rest of Kagome's powers and physical abilities to heal himself. Cursing himself for not thinking about that before, he turned back toward the well, preparing to travel back to Kagome and get her out of the well again.

"Inuyasha?" came a small voice.

Turning, Inuyasha found himself facing Souta, who had recently opened the door to the sacred well. "What do you want, kid?"

"My sister, where is she? She's never gone this long. Is she okay?" he asked, stepping closer to his idol and looking at him with worried eyes. "My mom says not to worry, but she's worried too, I know it."

Sighing and sitting on the edge of the well, Inuyasha placed his hand on Souta's head. "Listen, Kagome's fine. Naraku cast a spell on her though, and she can't pass through the well anymore. We lost her for a few weeks, but I've got her back and she's alive and well now. She won't be back until we can get rid of Naraku's spell, though. If you want, I'll come back every once in a while to let you know how she's doing and to pick up some of that junk she always brings to us. Okay?"

Souta nodded enthusiastically. "I'll go tell mom right now!"

As he rushed out of the well room, Inuyasha stood up again and penetrated his way through time and back to his own era. Kagome was sitting at the bottom of the well still, looking up at the top of the well and cowering in a corner. Kneeling next to her, Inuyasha turned her head to face him and watched as she slowly allowed herself to recognize his features once more.

"There's a demon outside the well, Inuyasha." She stated softly. "I can't travel through the well anymore, can I?"

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha growled deep in the back of his throat. Kagome was right, there was a demon lurking just outside the well, and it wasn't a very friendly one at that. Using his claws, Inuyasha scrawled the words 'don't move' into the dirt at the bottom of the well for Kagome to read. After he was positive that she understood what the words meant, Inuyasha climbed his way out of the well, turning his attentions completely onto the demon around him.

A strong wind came as he unleashed the tetsusaiga, willing for it to transform like always when he protected Kagome. It did just as he presumed; the power the sword emanated was pulsating within his grip once again. The same, notorious grin found its place back on Inuyasha's face as he allowed the sword to set over his shoulder. Eyeing the area around him, he finally picked up on the nearly invisible moments of his opponent. The demon leapt out from the treetops, spiraling downward with its talons outstretched for attack.

Blocking quickly with tetsusaiga, Inuyasha forced the bird demon back into the trees, listening with a sadistic enjoyment at the sound of shattering branches and bones.

"You're going to have to try harder than that to defeat me!" Inuyasha boasted, preparing himself for another attack. "You're so much weaker than I anticipated."

Finding himself flipping over backwards until he slammed agaisnt the stone covered well, Inuyasha became overly disoriented. Bringing his hand to his head, he forced himself back up again. What had caused him to fall back so much? The bird he was fighting with wasn't a very strong fighter, so what was it?

"Don't underestimate your enemies." The demon shouted, spiraling back down toward Inuyasha, prepared to embed its steel-like beak into his chest. "Now you die!"

"I think its you who's going to be dying!" Inuyasha shouted, flipping himself over the well and resheathing tetsusaiga. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

The only thing that was left was feathers and a small, shimmering object that floated toward the grass. Inuyasha dove, grasping the small thing in his palm before slamming unceremoniously to the ground. Sitting back up again, he eyed the pink tinged sliver of stone.

"A shikon no tama shard?" he whispered aloud. "But that's impossible, we collected and solified the jewel at the last battle with Naraku…"

Deciding to wait on the decision on the glimmering stone, he stuffed the shard into his haori before bounding back into the well to retrieve Kagome. She looked up at him with a deep, scrutinizing gaze before she shook her head. Allowing his head to lean toward the right, he gave her a look that read 'what are you looking at' before he lifted her and took her out of the well on his shoulder.

When they landed outside of it, Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground and plopped himself into a sitting position. He as tired and wanted to rest a little before they continued the walk to Kaede's village. Kagome followed him in fashion, folding her legs under herself and sitting down beside him.

"Why do you have a shard of the jewel, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

Pulling the object from his clothing, Inuyasha inspected the shard once again. Obviously Kagome could still sense the shards of the jewel; if this was a shard, then why was the jewel solid once more? He shook his head. There was no time to think about that at the moment. He needed to focus on getting Kagome back to Kaede's village before sundown. Standing once more, he lifted Kagome onto his back and darted off once more.

"Inuyasha, you came back already?" Sango questioned, sitting up on her futon. "Usually when Miroku gets you upset you don't return for days."

Grumbling, Inuyasha turned. "I had some unfinished business to attend to this time."

"Kagome!" she shrieked, trying to force her body to stand. "Where did you find her? Is she alive?"

Inuyasha nodded, noting how Miroku reached over from his futon to push Sango back down onto hers. Agaisnt his better judgment, Inuyasha placed Kagome down next to the lecherous monk and settled next to the door. He suspected that Shippo would catch Kagome's scent soon and come scampering back from picking herbs with Kaede—he wanted to stop the runt before he could latch onto Kagome's side and cause more damage to her body.

Three. Two. One.

"Kagome's back!" came Shippo's happy cry as he shot into the hut, pushing back the bamboo door with ease.

Catching Shippo's tail in mid-jump, Inuyasha pulled the kitsune demon toward him and stared him blank in the face. "Don't go jumping all over Kagome. I don't want anyone messing with her until the old hag gets a look at her. She can't hear and she can't feel as it is, so don't make it harder on her, you hear Shippo?"

Grumbling his response, Shippo soon found himself deposited back on the ground. He continued in his trek toward Kagome, but with much more caution than before. She smiled at him.

"Hello Shippo!" Kagome stated happily, opening her arms to welcome the kit.

Without hesitation, Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms and continued his tale of how much he missed her and how Inuyasha had been acting. Inuyasha grinned; the kit didn't listen very well, but he was glad. If Shippo told Kagome how he had been reacting now, when she wouldn't hear it, then she would never end up knowing in the end, which was all the better for him. Miroku helped Sango into a sitting position, with the occasional groping, but all Sango could muster up to him was a growl of disapproval. Inuyasha observed the exchange with a keen eye; if Miroku's hand went anywhere near Kagome………

"What was this you said, about Kagome-sama not being able to hear or feel?" Miroku asked, diligently keeping his hand in plain view. "That seems highly unordinary."

"Her heart isn't beating, either." Inuyasha informed them. "Sesshomaru told him it's some kind of spell that Naraku cast at the last minute; he's living off of Kagome's abilities and powers until he's strong enough that he doesn't need her help anymore. Each time he's done gaining back a specific ability, it returns to Kagome."

Sango blinked a few times before she could respond. "You talked to your brother about this, Inuyasha?"

"I didn't say I wanted to, you make it sound like we're all buddy buddy now or something." Inuyasha declared. "We have a truce at the moment, but it was the only way I could get Kagome back. I had to do something. Besides, if Naraku is still alive, and if he is gaining Kagome's powers at the same time, then we'll need Sesshomaru's help, even if I don't want to admit it."

Miroku stroked his chin in mock thought; Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. He knew what was brewing in the young monk's skull. A small smirk flew over Miroku's lips as his thoughts registered in his head.

"So, Kagome-sama cannot feel, can she?" he questioned.

"Yeah, and just because she can't feel doesn't mean you can have a field day and start groping her butt! I told you once not to touch her and I'm not letting off of that now! So you keep that hand of yours to yourself, or you'll regret it." Inuyasha warned.

Miroku's response was simply as follows. "I cannot believe you would think so lowly of me, Inuyasha!"

"I can't blame him!" Sango snapped. "You find touching any female's bottom as some sort of sick enjoyment!"

"And may I say, yours is quite superior to any other I have encounter…"

Smack.

Inuyasha grinned. "Serves you right monk."

Kagome leaned forward to examine the new, red slap mark over Miroku's cheek. This one looked like it had hurt; Sango had managed to even get Miroku's head to hit the wall behind it. Even though she couldn't hear, she knew he had obviously said something obscene; that was just Miroku's way.

"You need to learn to hold your tongue, Miroku." She stated. "I may not be able to hear what you said, but I'm sure you deserved this."

And what a time to get her sense of touch back, right when she was inspecting an injury on Miroku.

Turning deep crimson, Kagome shot backward and managed to slam directly into Inuyasha's chest, gripping his haori and burying her head in the folds. She scrunched up agaisnt him, waiting for the initial shock to get over before opening her mouth.

"Ack! Miroku you know you're not supposed to do that!" Kagome shouted.

"Where'd you touch her monk?" Inuyasha demanded, looking at Kagome before sending his venomous glare at Miroku.

Before Miroku could muster an excuse, Kaede walked inside. She looked between the states of all the people within her hut and sighed; they were all in bad shape, but it was obvious that Miroku was back to his usual ways. Her eyes stopped at the sight of Kagome huddled in Inuyasha's grasp and she shook her head.

"So she was alive, was she not?" Kaede questioned. "I though Shippo was lying when he said ye were back at the hut."

"She can't hear you Kaede." Sango responded calmly. "Naraku cast some spell on her, so he's using her abilities to regain his own so he can live."

"Aye, and I suppose Inuyasha will be wanting me to make sure nothing is wrong with Kagome, ne?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha dislodged his arms from Kagome before looking at her. "That's right, can you do it now?"

"I'll be needing some privacy! Why don't you take yourself and the monk out of here while I do this, ne Inuyasha?"

Grumbling as he pulled Miroku from the hut, Inuyasha sent his own fair share of cruses left and right at no one in particular. Once he was sure they were far enough away from the hut for Kagome's privacy and close enough for her safety, he stopped and set himself up in the infamous crossed-legged, arms in haori sleeves position. Another scowl marred his face as he kept his eye on the monk he brought with him.

"It was really harmless, I swear Inuyasha…" Miroku attempted to create peace between then.

"Then why'd you touch her in the first place?" Inuyasha growled. "You know I hate it when you do that. You're as bad as Kouga. Is there anyone out here that's not after her?"

Miroku shook his head. "At least I understand you've already claimed her."

"That's ri—wait, what do you mean I've claimed her? She's not mine!" Inuyasha cried. "I… I…"

"You can deny it all you want, Inuyasha, but that's not going to change the truth, and even you should realize that." Miroku responded. "But enough of that. There is something else on your mind, is there not?"

"Feh."

Pulling the shard of the shikon no tama from within his clothing, Inuyasha allowed it to be put in Miroku's plain view. The look of astonishment on Miroku's face was priceless; he reached out and took a hold of the shard, inspecting the object from all different angles.

"This is a shard of the shikon no tama." He deduced.

"Good going, I thought you'd never figure it out." Inuyasha stated. "Kagome said it was too. But how can the jewel be solid if there are still shards out here?"

Miroku sat and thought momentarily before responding. "Perhaps the jewel isn't solid at all. Perhaps it's hallow."

"Hallow? How could it be hallow?"

"Don't ask me, but it is possible that during the fight some of the shards were displaced again, and the solid jewel you found were simply the shards that hadn't flown to all corners of the earth. It makes enough sense." Miroku responded. "Kagome was trying to create a solid jewel, so when she _'died'_, the jewel created a hallow version of its former self. That would be that Naraku is still collecting shards as well."

Inuyasha began to grumble again. So the jewel wasn't whole after all; there were still shards of it lying around in random places. That didn't make the situation any easier on any of them. Turning to take the shard back from Miroku, he was met with a grin that frightened him.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"Nothing, nothing." Miroku answered. "I was just thinking of how funny it would be if Naraku gained Kagome's ability to subdue you with the word sit."

Creating a fist with his hand, Inuyasha counted to ten to control his anger. He knew that if he smacked Miroku, Kagome would have his head. How she could still stick up for a guy who groped her at any given chance, he'd never know, but if it was going to get him in trouble with her, then he'd keep himself behaving.

"He won't get that." Inuyasha responded. "That is something that no matter what, only Kagome can control. Kaede is the one who cast the spell, and she can't even use the word on me. Only Kagome can, and that's how it's going to remain. Now shut up before I punch you, Miroku."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So, there is your new chapter. I didn't know where to end it so I just ended it……… I really hope that's okay……… This one was actually LONGER than the other chapters I've put out so far, and I think it was kinda rushed and I feel bad but oh well, you'll all forgive me, ne?

Well, don't forget to review. It helps keep me on track!

Love and hugs—

Crystal Renee


	6. Chapter 5: Fracture

**Disclaimer**: ... INUYASHA IS not MINE! So back off!

**Author's Notes**: Okay, yes, umm... I was told that I spelled 'hallow' wrong the entire time, that it's supposed to be 'hollow'. And I apologize for my IMMENSE grammatical error. Hmmm... My brain cells must be dying on me or something, who knows? Well, here is your new chapter. Do enjoy it, ne?

_**Angel in the Abyss**_

_**Chapter 5- Fracture**_

Inuyasha looked down from his awkward position of lying on his stomach across a tree branch. His eyes searched to Kagome, who sat directly underneath him, slowly devouring a type of fruit that Inuyasha had brought back on his recent trip to her era. Kagome's mother had hugged him quickly before she bombarded him with more items of comfort for her daughter and her friends. His back still ached from all the bags he had been forced to carry back between the two eras; of course, being the stubborn hanyou he was, he never complained about the weight. He had to keep up the appearance of being overly strong; if he didn't, then his reputation would crumble.

Kagome seemed to throughly be enjoying what she was munching on; in the few weeks she had returned, not much else had changed concerning her condition that was tied to Naraku. She was still incapable of hearing, but it didn't seem to bother her much at all. Inuyasha envied her; sometimes he wished he wasn't cursed with the sensitive hearing of a demon. It served its purposes, but other times he just wished he could be deaf for a few minutes.

It was because of his hightened strength, hearing, and sense of smell that Inuyasha had been proclaimed Kagome's 'babysitter'. He grinned; it not only gave him an excuse to fight with whoever managed to stumble across them, but he also got to have as much alone time with her as he pleased. With her lack of hearing, he could say whatever he wanted and never have to worry about the word 'sit'. That in itself made life easier and a lot more enjoyable. But he did miss holding conversations with Kagome.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyebrow began to twitch. He knew the reason behind the discomfort on his neck, and with trained pricision, he smacked away the pain. The only problem wasn't balanced well enough on his tree branched bed, and he found himself falling down next to Kagome. Sensing the distrubance, she glanced over toward Inuyasha as he righted himself and then pulled the infamous flea vassal of his from his neck.

"What do you want Myouga? Can't you at least say hello before you decide to suck my blood?" Inuyasha growled, glaring down at the flea in his palm before crossing his legs beneath him.

Myouga popped out of his two demonsial body. "Why Inuyasha-sama, I never realized it bothered you that much."

"Feh. You must have some sort of information for me if you're here. What is it?" he demanded.

Bounding off of his lords hand, Myouga landed neatly upon Kagome's shoulder before turning back toward Inuyasha. "Would it hurt you if I just came around to visit?"

"Yes, it would, and it would really hurt you." Inuyasha complained. "I put up with enough since you seem to disappear whenever there is danger."

Myouga decided it wasn't smart to feed into Inuyasha's complaints. "Inuyasha-sama, I came today because I have somemore information. It seems there are some Shinkon-no-tama shards two villages from here. A large demon with the power to control others is claimed to be in possession of these shards."

"How many?"

"More than one, that is for sure." Came the response. "I've heard rumors that this demon also sports a spider scar upon it's back."

Eyes growing wide, Inuyasha shot his face close to Myouga as he sat on his perch upon Kagome's shoulder. "Naraku is still capable of creating incarnation of himself, even though he's still using Kagome's abilities to live?"

"I fear as much. Which reminds me, how is Kagome-sama?"

"She still can't hear." Inuyasha stated.

"That is too bad." Myouga stated. "I was hoping that by now she would have healed partially."

"How are we supposed to battle with Kagome as useless as she is? We can leave her behind and we can't just take her with us!"

"I am afraid that is something you will need to figure out on your own, Inuyasha-sama. I do not hold the answers to everything."

A growl parted from Inuyasha's lips; it was a small warning, and obviously not something Myouga picked up on fast enough. Before he realized it, Inuyasha had sent him hurdling far off into the distance, with no regrets for his actions.

_'Oh... the life of a flea...'_

* * *

Miroku. He always had answers to everything; perhaps this situation would be no different. Inuyasha had dropped Kagome off with Kaeda, Shippo and Sango before rushing off to find the lechorous monk, and now found himself hurdling throughout the thickly forested area surrouding the village. The monk was, obviously, either up to no good or 'mediating', if you could really call it that. Catching onto Miroku's familiar scent, Inuyasha shot down from a tree and found himself landing gracefully before the aforementioned monk. 

"Inuyasha... I was simply here..."

"Save the small talk. There is something important that we need to discuss." came the angered reply.

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "I swear, I only groped Kagome-sama once this morning!"

"We need to... what?" Inuyasha was pulled off subject.

"Nothing..." Miroku stated, hoping inwardly that Inuyasha would forget that he had said anything in the first place. "What is it that you need to speak to me about?"

"Kagome, actually. Myouga said he has some leads on some jewel shards two villages away. How are we supposed to battle with Kagome in her condition?" the concern had leaked into his voice, but Inuyasha paid that no heed.

Placing his chin upon his palm, Mirkou appeared to be in deep thought. The expresssion crossing his face was a familiar one when he was devising one of his insenstive and immature plans, but right now Inuyasha didn't bother to interrupt him. There were other, much more important things. Miroku knew when to be smart and when he could get away with things, and right now was no time for his adulterous actions.

"Perhaps taking Kagome-sama to battle would help her to regain some of things Naraku still has control over." Miroku suggested. "She can still use her bow, she just will not be able to hear a warning. If we had someone close by her at all times to signal danger to her, I'm sure we would be fine. We can't keep her cooped up here in the village, for surely Naraku is looking for her..."

"So your telling me that the only way to keep Kagome safe is to put her in more danger?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I fear as much."

"I don't like it."

Miroku shook his head. "No one said you had to like it, it's just how it has to be."

Inuyasha scoffed and stomped off, his hands finding their familiar place within his haori sleeves as he travelled away from the monk. Put Kagome in more danger? Could he really bring himself to do that? For all the times he had protected her, placing her in more danger had never appeared as an option. Sure, sometimes she got on his nerves, and sometimes he wanted to hurt her himself, but Inuyasha knew that he never could bring himself to. Time and time again he had proven to be her protector, always thinking of her well being.

He could leave her with Kouga... but everyone knew what would happen then. Inuyasha growled at the thought. He was desperate, but defiantly not that desperate as to leave her with the mangy wolf. In his mind, Kouga already had an over extended ego, and he didn't need to add to it by making the wolf demon think that he couldn't protect Kagome well enough. He got enough of Kouga's nitpicking already of the same exact subject; why in the world would he want to proven the damn wolf right?

No, there were not many more options other than what Miroku had suggested. He was stuck to making a decision and he knew it. If he left Kagome behind, unprotected, then Naraku would most likely take advantage of the moment and take her, and in a worse case scenerio, kill her. Another death-like scowl overfell Inuyasha's face; if Naraku came within sniffing range of Kagome, he would kill him. That was his aim already, but he wouldn't even think this time; he'd just react, and he knew that. That's how it always was when it came to her; he just reacted, and in the end, hoped his insticts weren't going to prove him wrong.

But what if she got hurt more while they were off battling? Was it possible to keep her out of harms way, or would she be eternally in danger? Of course she was always in danger; everyone was as long as Naraku was the highest power. Inuyasha growled again, frustrating himself.

Thenew moon was in three nights. How was he going to protect her then?

Too many decisions to make too quickly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes. Short. I"m sorry. I know it took forever to update, but I've been having computer problems, which is also why I am behind on my Rurouni Kenshin fan fics. I would write individual review responses, but it's late and I have a lot of other stories to try and update. Please Review. 

Love and hugs-

Crystal Renee


End file.
